Pour seul espoir
by Camille-Miko
Summary: SPOILERS 3.16 ! Le temps est bientôt fini et Dean pense encore à une chose : protéger Sam. Il savoure les derniers moments et pense au passé, à ce qui aurait pu et ce qui a été. Dean / Sam. Wincest.


Titre: Pour seul espoir

Auteur: camille_miko

Personnage(s)/Couple(s): Dean/Sam

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Hormis l'histoire, tout est à Kripke.

Spoilers: 3.16

Warnings: Wincest, angst, amour à sens unique.

Notes: Merci à Super TipTip (tipitina) pour sa bêta.

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur ff net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Dean eut un sourire ; Sam –en adorable idiot– était tombé dans le panneau et chantait du Bon Jovi, aussi faux qu'il lui était possible. Parfois, c'était facile de le berner. De lui faire oublier les heures –toujours moins nombreuses– qui le séparaient de sa sentence. Il n'avait aucune envie que Sammy soit effondré par sa mort. Il espérait que le jeune homme reprendrait ses études –même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais !-, fasse un minimum attention à l'Impala et qu'il se marie. Car, oui, Sam était hétéro. Terriblement hétéro. Dans une réalité mordante et cruelle, il était presque plus macho que lui.

Sauf que Dean n'était plus hétéro, s'il l'avait jamais été. Sam avait toujours été au cœur de son monde, un peu comme un soleil autour duquel il tournerait, invisible Pluton. Oui, il avait accumulé les filles d'un soir. Des filles à l'exact opposé de Sam : petites, blondes et pulpeuses. Ce serait mentir que dire qu'il n'avait jamais pris du plaisir avec elles. Sauf que le grand Plaisir, celui avec un « P » majuscule, il ne l'avait connu uniquement quand Sammy était à Standford. Durant une chasse, qui s'était éternisée, il avait rencontré un homme. Si proche de Sam, physiquement. Ils avaient fait l'amour, s'étaient aimés autant que détestés. Chaque baiser avait un goût amer pour Dean, mais… C'était presque Sam. C'était presque lui. Après cet amant, il en avait connu d'autres. Au retour de Sammy, il avait fait le choix d'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ou même le gêner. Malgré tout, durant toutes ses nuits, il rêvait de lui.

Souvent, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire. Ses rêves étaient le reflet de leur vie quotidienne, avec des regards plus doux de la part de Sam, quelques chastes baisers. Cela devait paraître ridicule dit ainsi, surtout quand on connaissait le caractère de Dean. Sauf que Sam avait toujours été l'élément sacré dans son univers. Du jour où il avait entendu son père lui donner son premier ordre – « _Take your brother outside as fast as you can don't look back. Now Dean Go _! » – Sammy était devenu sa mission. Bobby lui avait dit une fois qu'il avait gâché toutes ses chances de réussir pour augmenter celles de son frère et c'était terriblement vrai. Dean avait su très tôt que Sam était très intelligent. Un enfant de cinq ans ne lit pas aussi bien que ça. Il avait pris conscience au même moment de sa propre incapacité à être aussi brillant. Les maîtresses disaient que c'était la perte de sa mère. Lui, du haut de ses neuf ans, avait bien compris qu'il n'avait pas les capacités de Sammy et que rien n'y aurait changé. Alors, l'école était devenu secondaire pour lui. Il avait veillé la nuit, fait réciter ses leçons à Sam, volé ou travaillé pour lui acheter fournitures scolaires et cadeaux. En récompense, Sammy lui avait offert une réussite exemplaire – Stanford, quand même !- et une amulette. Les deux choses dont il était le plus fier, avec l'homme qu'il était devenu. Il était à la fois son fils, son frère, son modèle, l'homme qu'il aimait et celui qu'il aurait voulu être.

Effleurant doucement son amulette, il se dit qu'elle avait fait du bon travail. Elle l'avait fait vivre jusqu'au jour où il avait pu donner sa vie pour celle de Sam. Il se doutait que Sammy essayerait un temps de le faire revenir, puis il finirait par abandonner, comme la chasse. Il n'avait pas osé demander à Ruby au bout de combien de temps les damnés devenaient des démons. Il n'avait aucune envie que Sam ait à se charger de sa destruction définitive.

Alors qu'il posait une main sur l'épaule de Sammy, un sourire collé au visage, il n'espérait qu'une chose : aller en Enfer, avec l'amulette que son frère lui avait offert il y avait si longtemps.

Fin.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
